Three Sides
by ChumpScales
Summary: A girl from our world gets thrown into the universe of Fullmetal Alchemist. She's living her dream, except for the fact that she appeared as a chimera. She helps the brothers in their quest for the Stone, weather to become human or go back home. possible Ed/AlXOC POSSIBLE DISCONTINUATION BECAUSE I'M A BAG OF DICKS
1. Prolouge

**Hey, this is my first story here on , and my first real story. Sorry about the title, it's all I could think of. This isn't the standard FMA world either- there is no homunculi or Scar. This is kinda just something for myself, to satisfy my inner fangirl. So very little action. Sorry about that, too. Enjoy!**_  
_

_Edward's POV_

I walked down the street, my brother Alphonse at my side. We had just arrived in central after following a lead to the Philosopher's Stone- which turned out to be a dead end- and were headed to our usual hotel.

There was a sudden scream and a middle-aged man ran out of an alley and pushed past us, saying something about a "monster" We then heard a second voice, saying "... not that scary. I'm barely two feet ta-"

The voice cut off as a small cat rounded the corner, then stopped dead in it's tracks. It's eyes widened briefly, rolled back into it's head, and it collapsed. Al and I looked at each other, then scrambled into the alley, towards the collapsed animal.

"Is it dead?" Al asked nervously.

"Nah, just passed out." I said as I poked it in the head.

"Can we take it with us?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes," Al clapped and bent to pick it up, "but only because it talked and I want to figure out how. Let me carry it. You get my bag." Al whimpered slightly, handed me the cat, and scampered- as much as a suit of armor can scamper- off to get my bag. I held the cat in my arms like you would hold a baby, and followed Al out of the alley.

As we continued down the street, I looked over the cat. It looked like a female- No, I didn't check, it just had the build of a female cat. She was light grey, with darker grey on her paws, ears, and muzzle. Upon closer inspection, I noticed she had a thin black chain around her neck, with a strange charm hanging off of it. And.. were those wings? Was this cat some sort of chimera? Maybe she would know something about the Philosopher's Stone!

We reached the hotel. checked in, and climbed up the stairs to our room. Once we were inside, Al set my bag on the ground and I laid the cat down at the foot of my bed.

"What are we gonna do with it, brother?"

"Her." I corrected, "and we aren't going to do anything tonight besides sleep. If she wakes up in the morning, we're gonna ask her a few questions." I started undressing as I said this, and once I was in nothing but my pants, climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Al."

"Goodnight, Brother."


	2. Chapter 1

**Woah, chapter two already? This'll probably stop being updated daily as I lose motivation and ideas, but for now you guys can expect daily updates. Isn't that exiting?**

_Amaya's POV_

I woke up in a strange place. Was this a bed? I stretched and then looked around. I heard a door click and spun around just in time to see Edward Elric step out of the bathroom, dripping wet, and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Hey, you're up!"

My heart fluttered, I got very light headed, and suddenly collapsed.

_Edward's POV_

What was this cat's problem? And why did it keep passing out! We didn't have time for her to nap, so I took Al's head off, filled it with cold water, and dumped it on the cat.

She jumped up and yelled "What, where?"

She glanced at me, looked me up and down, then wobbled and fell, out cold.

"Not again!"

_Amaya's POV_

The second time Edward woke me up by dumping water on me, I managed to avoid looking at him, and avoid passing out again. Instead I fixed my gaze on a headless Al, sitting on a bed across from the one I was in.

I heard Edward ask "Who are you?" as he tossed Al's head back to him. I didn't answer. To answer him I would have to look at him, and if I did that I would faint. Then I would have to be woken up with water again, and I had never liked getting wet, even when I hadn't been a cat.

Al put his head back on and noticed I was staring at him. Edward started to repeat his question, saying "Hey, are you listening to me? I asked, who-!"

Al cut him off, saying in a sweet voice, "Hello, my name is Alphonse, and this is my brother Edward. What's your name?"

It took me a minute to find my voice after hearing Al's. The anime didn't do it justice. He sounded so smooth and echo-y, like a sound dripping honey would make.

I looked down and mumbled, "Amaya."

"Why is she talking so quietly? Speak up!" Edward sounded annoyed

"Be nice, brother! I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you try and say it a little louder, please?"

"Amaya." I said louder, more firmly.

"Well, Amaya, we would like to ask a few questions, if that's okay with you. How did you-?"

My eyes widened at the word 'questions,' and I cut Al off by leaping out the open window and gliding over to the roof of the next building over. I looked back to see Edward leaning out the window, yelling something that I couldn't hear because his towel was slipping from his hips. I wobbled slightly, then turn and ran before it could fall off entirely.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so two chapters today. This is a flashback chapter, so hopefully it will be a little less confusing.**

_Edward's POV_

Did she just… jump out the window? Because we wanted to ask her questions? What the hell?

"Um, brother… your towel…"

"Huh? Oh!"

I snatched at my towel just before it fell off my body. Is that why she went wobbly when she ran away? Was she always fainting… because of me? Huh.

"Okay, Al, I'll get dressed and then we'll go look for her, ok?"

"But brother, it didn't seem like she wanted to answer any questions…"

"Weather she likes it or not, we need to find out what the hell she is."

"Okay, brother…"

I quickly pulled on my clothes and we left the hotel to find Amaya.

_Amaya's POV_

Oh my god. I just ran away from Edward Elric. Why is my unwillingness to answer questions stronger than my affection for Edward? I had been daydreaming- and just plain dreaming- about Edward Elric for months, and now when he's right in front of me, I faint a bunch and run away. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Why was I even here? The last thing I remember…

_Flashback_

I rolled out of bed and whacked my alarm clock until it was quiet. It was Saturday. I had been dreading this day, because today we were going to an amusement park. I would've been thrilled to go at any other time, but I had been feeling pretty sick for the past few days. My mother said if my temperature was below 100 I had to go, and that she wasn't going to let me keep the rest of the family- which was basically her and my sister- from having a nice time just because I didn't want to go out in public.

I hacked violently, gagged, and ran to the bathroom to spit out the phlegm-ball that just came from my throat. I stumbled back to my room to get ready to go. I felt very weak, but I wasn't going to complain to my mother, otherwise she would yell at me. I hated it when people yelled at me.

"Are you ready, Amaya?" My mother yelled in my ear.

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here. Yes, I'm ready." I said, annoyed.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She sounded annoyed, also.

I had on a white hoodie 2 sizes too big for me, with black shorts that came down just above my knees, and grey sneakers with neon green accents. "Yeah, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's too hot for you to be wearing a hoodie!"

"It's only 60 degrees out."

"Yes, but we're going to an amusement park! If you don't wear less clothes, you're going to die alone." She mumbled that last part, thinking I couldn't hear her. I did.

"Look. This is what I'm wearing. If you don't like it, I can stay home."

"Whatever," she was defeated, "let's just go. Nikki, are you ready?"

"Yes, mom!" My older sister dashed down the stairs, wearing short-shorts and a lacy camisole.

"Why can't you be more like your sister, Amaya?" Another thing mumbled, not meant for my ears. I still heard it anyways.

_1 hour later_

"Let's ride this one!" Nikki pointed to a tall ride. "It takes you all the way to the top and then drops you straight down. I wanna ride it!"

"All right, honey. We can ride it. Come one Amaya."

"Ah, no, that's okay," I said nervously, eyeing the ride, "You two go. I'll stay down here and watch."

"Come on, Amaya. Quit being so stubborn." My mother grabbed my arm and dragged me to the line. I sighed. It wasn't the height I was afraid of, it was the falling. The hitting the ground.

We waited in line for a while. I watched all the people rise to the top, then fall. Some kids got off crying. I did not want to go on that thing. At all.

"Come on Amaya, it's our turn!" My mother yelled at me. She could be such a child sometimes

"Um… I don't think I'm tall enough to go on this ride…"

"Oh come on, you're taller than the ruler!"

"Mom," I never called her mom. I always called her by her first name. "I really don't want to go on this ride." I was really afraid. What if something went wrong with the ride?

"Look," she hissed at me "would you quit being so dramatic? Just get on the damn ride. It's not all about you."

I slowly climbed into the seat next to my sister. I really hated when my mother got like that. I knew she loved Nikki more then she loved me, but she didn't have to be so blunt about it.

The ride slowly went up, up, up. All the way to the top. It hung suspended for a while. I felt like I was going to puke. After a second, I did. All over my mother.

"God damn it, Amaya! Why do you have to be such a freak!" She screamed at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Our seats began to fall. I screamed, then blacked out.

I felt like I was blacked out for a long time. When I finally came to, I was in an alley. Had my mother dumped me here? I knew she hated me but… Hold on. I felt… different. I looked down at my feet, but instead of feet, I saw paws. I turned around. I was… A cat? Was I dreaming? Wait… were those wings? I screamed. Wait. Cats don't scream. I tried talking.

"Testing…"

Wow. I was a cat with wings who could talk. Mary-sue much?

Where was I? Was I… Oh my god. I had daydreamed about this. Being a talking cat with wings in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. Does this mean I was dreaming? I tried biting myself. Ouch. Blood welled up on my paw. I don't think this is a dream. But, if it was the same as my daydreams… I face-palmed. (pawed? I'm gonna go with palmed.) Why couldn't I have just been normal and daydreamed about being human? Assuming this world was the one from my dreams, that meant Edward and Alphonse were here somewhere. I didn't know where in Amestris I was. Well, I might as well ask someone.

I thought as I walked down the alleyways, looking for someone to ask where I was. If I was here, did that mean something happened to me? The last thing I remembered was passing out on that ride. Did I die there? Was I just asleep, or in a coma? Was my mother worried about me? No, she was probably glad to be rid of me. I spotted a hobo. Wow, there were even hobos here.

"Hello? Um excuse me, but would you mind telling me where this-"

"Who's that? Who's talking?"

"I'm talking."

"Who?"

"Down here."

He looked down.

"Yeah, Hi. Would you mind telling me-"

"Monster!" He screamed, and ran away. I ran after him.

"Oh come on!" I yelled as I chased him, "I'm not that scary! I'm barely two feet ta-"

I stopped yelling and stopped dead in my tracks. Standing right in front of me were Edward and Alphonse Elric.

My eyes widened, and I blacked out.

_Flashback end_


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow I really procrastinated with this chapter. Dunno why though. I was really anxious to get home from school so I could write it. Meh. Enjoy!**

_Amaya's POV_

What was I going to do now? I had no idea where I was. Even if I had known, where would I have gone? It's not like I could just stroll back to the Elrics, not after jumping out of the window and running away from them. I looked around at the rooftops. This looked like it might be Central. Well, I have nowhere to go, so for now I guess I'll wander. I tried using my wings to fly up to the next rooftop. They were small, and wouldn't lift me much, no matter how hard I flapped them. Okay, so all I can do is glide. Wonderful. I leaped from roof to roof, until I was on top of an abandoned building with a flat roof. Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to take a nap.

Since it wasn't dark, I could fall asleep easily.

_5 hours later_

I woke up as a rock struck my side. I yawned and stretched, and looked down to see who's bright idea it was to throw a rock on top of an abandoned building.

It was the hobo from earlier! This time he had a few friends. They looked drunk. Extremely drunk.

"Hey!" Hobo #1 yelled up at me "Monster! Yer gonna pay fer chasin me outta that meal!"

Chasing him out of a meal? What?

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh don't play dumb, ya lil' demon! Ya chased me away from that trash can so ya could have it all fer yerself! Well me and my buddies don' appreciate ya stealin' our food!"

"Oh yeah?" I yelled down at him "What are you gonna do? I'm all the way up here, and you're all the way down there!"

Hobo #2 pulled out a gun. I backed away from the edge a little. "Mah brother lemme borrow this from him! Let's see how ya like eatin' bullets!"

He fired at me. I scrambled backwards, but I wasn't quick enough. The bullet grazed the base of my ear. Damn, this hobo was a good shot. I looked around me. The buildings around me were too high up for me to get on top of, and the only one that I might be able to reach was across the alley the hobos were in. I took a deep breath, but quickly let it out as another bullet shot out of the alley.

"Quit hidin', ya demon rat!"

I took another deep breath and ran at the edge of the building. I snapped out my wings and glided across the gap. Before I got to the other building, the hobo fired three shots. One missed, the second scraped my left wing, and the third hit me in the right shoulder. I landed heavily on the other building, and stood panting for a few seconds before leaping on the roofs of buildings, leaving a trail of blood as I struggled to escape the armed men.

_Edward's POV_

We had been searching for a few hours, and had come up with nothing. Now, me and Al sat on the curb, looking up.

"Come on Al, I don't think we're gonna find her. Let's just-"

"Brother, look!"

I looked in the direction Al was pointing. It was Amaya, gliding across the rooftops. She was limping slightly and wobbled when she flew. Was she hurt? I heard gunshots and looked down to see three homeless men running along the sidewalk, one shooting a gun up in her direction. I leaped to my feet and dashed over to the people chasing Amaya. She stumbled and hit the ground. The one with the gun pointed it at her, right between the eyes. I grabbed him before he could shoot, and ripped the gun from his hands.

"Hey, what gives, kid? This is none of yer buisess!"

He made a grab for the gun. Al punched him in the face.

"I understand that stray animals can be quite annoying, but that doesn't give you any right to shoot at them."

"Oh shuddap and gimme back my gun! That cat-"

"That cat belongs to me and my brother, and I will not have you shooting at it. Besides, citizens aren't allowed to carry guns. I could have you arrested."

"Yer just a kid!"

"Are you sure about that?" I pulled out my silver watch, let him look at it, then tucked it back in my pocket. I then clapped my hands and transmuted his gun into a figurine of a cat. "I would suggest you leave."

The three men scrambled over each other and fled. I dropped the transmuted gun and went over to Amaya. I looked down at her "Are you gonna run away again?"

She stared up at me with dark indigo eyes that looked strangely human. "Does it look like I can run away?"

"Nope." I picked her up and started walking back to the hotel. None of us said anything the entire way there. Amaya stared up at me with sad eyes as I carried her. For a while I stared back, but her gaze was too intense for me to hold, and I broke away.

Once we were in our room, I set Amaya on the table and began to clean and bandage her wounds. She winced as I pulled the bullet out of her shoulder, but that was it. Even when I wiped her wounds she didn't twitch. It must've stung like hell. Once everything was wrapped up, it was night again.

"Well, that was pretty much a day wasted. If you wouldn't have run away-"

"Don't be so mean, brother. Amaya you can take my bed. I don't-"

Amaya looked surprised as Al offered her his bed. "Why are you trying to give me a bed? I'm a cat. I can sleep on the floor."

"No really, it's ok, I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh, would you stop it? I know you don't need to sleep, Al. I don't want the bed. It wouldn't feel right." With that, she curled up on the floor, between our beds.

"How do you know?" I asked, surprised.

"I saw you take his head off earlier. Saw the bloodseal."

"Oh… right." I had forgotten that I took Al's head off earlier to dump water on her. "Why do you insist on sleeping on the floor? If you don't want to take Al's bed, you can sleep in mine."

She looked at me with wide eyes and just stared for a moment before replying, "Uh… No, that's ok. Just let me sleep on the floor, ok?"

"Ok, whatever." I stripped down to my underwear and climbed into bed. I had a feeling Amaya was watching me as I did this. Maybe I wasn't the reason she had been fainting.

"Goodnight, Al, Amaya."

"Goodnight brother. Goodnight Amaya."

Amaya said nothing. She just curled up on the floor. I turned the lamp off and turned so I was facing the wall. For some reason, sleep wouldn't come to me.

_Amaya's POV_

I shivered as Edward turned the lights off. It was so scary on the floor, especially in the dark, right between the beds. I had problems sleeping at night, due to reading too many creepypastas. I just laid there for a while, until Ed's breathing evened out.

Before he died, my father had come into my room every night when I was little. I was scared of the dark then, too. He told me that the monsters couldn't get me if he was with me, and he would stay there, holding my hand, until I fell asleep. Soon he told me he couldn't stay up with me all the time, but if I sang, the monsters would go away. Now, I sang to keep the nightmares out of my head.

_Edward's POV_

Just before I drifted to sleep, something tugged my consciousness back to attention. Was that… singing? It was very quiet, and I could barely make it out.

"_My ship went down in a sea of sound_

_When I woke up alone, I had everything_

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change_

_And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool_

_But they tore me apart like a hurricane_

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change_

_But I was carried away_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_And you can keep all your misery_

_My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd_

_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous_

_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone_

_And the experts say I'm delirious_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_You can take back your misery_

_Arrogant boy_

_Love yourself so no one has to_

_They're better off without you_

_(They're better off without you)_

_Arrogant boy_

_'Cause a scene like you're supposed to_

_They'll fall asleep without you_

_You're lucky if your memory remains_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_You can take back your misery_

_Therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_And you can choke on your misery"_

It was such a sad song. Amaya didn't have the best singing voice, but she made up for it by filling it with so much emotion. I fell asleep with mixed emotions.

_Amaya's POV_

I hung on to the last note for a while. I didn't mind that Al had heard me singing. Usually I wouldn't have sung with someone listening, but if I didn't sing to myself, I couldn't sleep in the dark. The words chased away the monsters. Now I could sleep peacefully. I sighed and closed my eyes, content for the first time in a long time.

**That song was 'Therapy' by All Time Low. It's Amaya's theme song.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay, but my friend kept on distracting me! Plus I had to get moved back to my mom's, so I couldn't work on it at all yesterday. But it's up now! Enjoy!**

_Amaya's POV_

I woke up in an awkward position. My left wing was sticking straight out and hurt like hell where it joined my torso. I stood up and stretched for a minute before I felt the urge to use the bathroom. Shit, what did I do? It's not like there was a litter box, and even if there was I would feel really weird using it out in the open. Ed was still asleep and Al was facing the wall, so I crept into the bathroom and closed the door the best I could.

I stared up at the toilet, with a determined look on my face

_10 minutes later_

I managed to flush the toilet without falling in. God damn, I can't believe how difficult it was to just use the bathroom as a cat. I mean if I had just been a cat-cat I could've just done it on the floor, but since I wasn't…

I nudged my way out of the bathroom and back to where I had fallen asleep. I sat down and just stared at the wall for a while until my stomach made the weirdest noise I had ever heard a stomach make. I realized I hadn't eaten since I had been here. I looked over at Al's bed. I guess he heard my stomach's creepy sounds. I looked at him sheepishly.

"Hungry?" I just couldn't get over the way his voice sounded. It was entrancing.

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's go get you something to eat. I don't think brother will be up for a while, so we shouldn't have to leave a note."

"Okay, let's- wait. My wings." I sat down, thought for a minute, then looked up at Al with an evil look in my eye. "I have an idea."

_5 minutes later_

Al tied the strings in a bow. I went into the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and smiled. I had convinced Al to make me a small red cape with the Flamel symbol on the back. It hid my wings and looked very similar to Ed's. Plus it was soft. With a hood. I loved it.

"Okay, let's go!"

I started limping towards the door. God, walking through the streets would be hell, especially if there were lots of other people. Which there probably would be.

Almost as if he had read my mind, Al asked, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yeah, thanks." He reached down and picked me up. I tried to get as comfortable as I could in his hard metal arms. We left the hotel in search of food.

After walking around for about 20 minutes in silence, we came across an outdoor restaurant that let you have pets with you.

Al set me on the ground. I made an angry face at him.

"I'm sorry, but it would look a little odd if you sat at the table. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"It already looks a little odd. You're talking to a cat dressed in a cape, dude. Just let me sit at the table. Play the crazy cat lady. Or crazy cat man."

"Oh fine. Sit in the seat." I tried to grin, failed, (stupid cat face) and jumped up into the seat, putting my forepaws on the table. "Now try to act like a normal cat. What do you want to eat?"

I shrugged. I really didn't care. I guess Al understood my shrug, because he waved over the waiter. "Hi I would like to order a… fish omelet? Is that ok with you, my sweet little kitty?"

Huh, he wasn't half bad at acting. I slightly shook my head. I hated seafood.

"Oh? You don't want that? Why don't you pick something?" He slid the menu over to me, earning a 'you're crazy' look from the waiter. I pawed at the menu, trying to look as catlike as possible, and batted at the double-decker bacon pancake sandwich.

"Oh, is that what you want? Ok," He looked at the waiter, "We would like a double-decker bacon pancake sandwich. Nothing for me."

The waiter looked at him funny again. "Um… would you like anything to drink with that?"

Al looked at me. "Is milk ok with you, sweetie?" I bobbed my head a little. "Milk, please. Could we get all this to go?"

The waiter scribbled my order down and nodded "Sure. Your food will be ready in a minute."

I looked at Al and hissed "Nice job."

He looked back at me. "Thanks."

The waiter came back. Damn, that was fast. Like, faster than McDonalds. He set a cardboard box and a bottle of milk on the table. "Here is your food."

Al thanked him and paid for our meal. We went back to the hotel, him carrying me in one arm, and my food in the other. We came back to the hotel room to see Ed freaking out, running around in his underwear.

"Hello, brother." Al said sheepishly as he set me down. He put my food on the coffee table, and I jumped from the couch onto the table, opened the box, and started eating.

"Don't you 'hello, brother' me! Where the hell were you? Why didn't you leave a note or something! And you!" He pointed at me. I looked up, my muzzle coated with syrup and crumbs "Don't even get me started on you!"

"Brother, calm down. Amaya was hungry, so we went to buy her some food. I didn't leave a note because I didn't think you would wake up."

Ed sighed and sat down on the couch. "Okay. Just leave a note next time, ok?"

"Ok brother."

"Speaking of food…" I looked up from my half-finished bacon-pancake-heaven. "Why didn't you get me anything? I have to eat too!"

"If you want, you can have some of my food. I don't think I can eat it all, even though I didn't eat anything yesterday."

He stared at it for a while. "Ah, no, that's ok."

"Are you sure? It would be a shame to throw it away…"

A sigh. "Fine, but only because I'm hungry and this looks like it was really expensive." He took the box with the food in it away from me and picked it up. "By the way, what is that you're wearing?" He eyed my cape.

"Oh this?" I untied the bow with my teeth and pulled it off. "It's not like I could go strutting around, flapping my wings for everyone to see. Just like you hide your arm, I need to hide my wings. Speaking of clothes, would you mind wearing some?" Ed was still in his underwear. It's not like I wasn't enjoying it, but I was finding it difficult to look at his face

"Why, do you find this-" He stood up and gestured to himself, "Distracting?"

"Yes actually. Now go get dressed."

He chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'm going. But, if I get dressed, you have to promise to tell me where you came from."

My face dropped. "Now that I think about it, I actually kind of prefer you in your underwear."

He stopped smiling. "Why do you hate telling people things so much? If you don't tell people things, they'll never know. Besides, you can't just waltz in here and expect us to not ask any questions."

"I figure if people can't pay attention and figure it out for themselves, then they don't deserve to know. And didn't you bring me in here while I was unconscious?"

"Yeah but-" He started pulling on clothes, "there are some things that people can't know unless you tell them. How could anyone possibly figure out where you came from just by watching you?"

He had a point. It wasn't just my unwillingness to tell people things that was preventing me from blurting out I was from the other side of the gate. What if him and Al didn't know about it yet? I still didn't know how far along they were with their research, or if me telling them would mess something up.

"Look. I can't tell you much, but I'm not from here. That's all I'm going to say until I figure some things out, ok?."

Ed thought about this for a moment. "Alright, but when you say not from here, what do you mean? Not from Central? Not from Amestris? "

I sighed. "I'm not from this world, Ed."


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I lied about daily updates. I am way too lazy for daily updates. So, let's set the minimum at weekly updates.**

_Amaya's POV_

"You're not… from this world?" Ed stammered.

"Nope."

"Well, where are you from?"

I looked down at my paws. "… I can't tell you."

He frowned, but then his eyes lit up. "Do you know anything about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "That's great-!"

"But I can't tell you about that either." I looked off to the side.

He frowned muttered something under his breath. I didn't hear much, but I caught the word "useless…"

I tilted my head in his direction. "What was that?"

Ed looked at me sharply. "You're useless! You cause us so much trouble, running around, getting shot, making me worried! Now you're dangling precious information right in front of our noses, but won't even tell us! You're just a useless lump of fur!"

_Edward's POV_

Amaya looked up at me with sad eyes. I tried to hold her gaze, but once again, it was too intense, and I had to break away. I heard a swish and looked up in time to see her walking out of the door.

I exhaled sharply and sat down. After a few seconds, Al got up, walked over to me, and slapped me in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Do you even have to ask, brother?" He sounded sad. "Why did you have to be such a jerk? Don't you think Amaya has some sort of reason to not tell us?"

I hadn't thought of that. "Okay, okay. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did. But she shouldn't have dangled that information in front of us!"

"Still, brother, what you said was horrible! Go and apologize to her."

"No!"

Al hit me again. "Fine! I'll go! But only because I don't like you hitting me."

I left the room and went down to the lobby. When I asked the receptionist if she had seen a cat come through here, she pointed to the front door.

Oh great, she ran away again.

_An hour later_

After an hour of searching, I found Amaya sitting in the alley we had first found her in. She was leaning against the wall, looking away from the street. It was raining, so she was soaked. I was too, but not as bad as her.

I slowly crept towards her. Apparently she heard me, because she started talking.

"Do you know what it feels like, Ed? Do you know how it feels to have no one love you?"

She paused, and I wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question, so I remained silent. After a few minutes of silence, I figured it wasn't, but when I opened my mouth to answer, she continued speaking.

"The only person who ever gave a shit about me was my dad. My mother never loved me. I'm a love child, or if you prefer my mom's terminology, an 'accident.' The only reason I wasn't aborted was because my dad convinced my mother to keep me. I was an ugly baby, pale and thin. She wanted to get rid of me after I was born, and she would've succeeded too, if my dad hadn't guessed she had tried to leave me at the orphanage. My mom never wanted anything to do with me, she never came to my school plays, never asked about my day, didn't even glance at my report card when I brought it home. Whenever I cried from nightmares when my dad was away, she would just bang on my door and tell me to shut up.

"My sister wasn't much better, either. She was always pointing out how she was better than me, how she was a normal height, and how her skin wasn't milky and she wasn't underweight. I was never really popular in school, either. I had a few friends, but once my dad died, I became unresponsive. In retrospect, this is kinda my fault. But they could've just ignored me instead of making fun of me. 'Amaya's a twig!' 'Amaya's a nerd!' 'Amaya has no friends!'

"Are you going to make fun of me too, Ed?" Her voice kept cracking, and I could tell she was crying "Are you going to be like my mother, or like the kids at school? Do you hate me for existing too? Will you make fun of my wings and the fact that I can talk even though I'm an animal? I want to help you and your brother find the Stone, I really do, but I don't know what my help will do…"

"Amaya… I didn't mean what I said. I was just frustrated. Will you forgive me?"

She turned and looked up with me, her eyes full of hurt and tears. "I thought I could trust you, Ed. I thought you would be a good person. People don't say things they don't mean because of emotions. People tell the truth when they're upset. I won't forgive you, not yet, but I hope you can forgive me for being so broken."

"Of course I can. Now, let's go back and get you dried off before you get sick, ok?"

She nodded and limped towards me. I picked her up and started for the hotel. This time she didn't look at me, just stared ahead.

_Amaya's POV_

We got back to the hotel. Al probably would've given us a confused look when we walked in, soaking wet. Ed took my miniature coat, dried it off with alchemy, and went into the bathroom to get a towel.

I went hopped onto the table and started licking my paws, trying to get them dry. Now I understood why cats always licked themselves. It felt amazing. But I wasn't going to lick anything besides my front paws. I still had lines I wasn't going to cross.

Ed came back with the towel and sat on the couch. He started undoing my bandages so he could dry me off and put fresh ones on.

"Amaya… Your wounds look infected." Al said worriedly

"Really?" I twisted to look at my shoulder wound. It looked very infected, all crusty with pus and blood. My wing wasn't as bad as my shoulder, but it still looked gross. "Huh."

"We should probably take you to the hospital…" Edward mumbled.

I didn't look at him. I was still upset. "The hospital? Aren't there like, veterinarians or something?"

Ed gave me a confused look, and I'm sure Al's expression would've been similar if he weren't armor.

"Like… pet doctors?"

"No. Usually you would just heal an animal with alchemy if it got too bad, but since you're like, a human soul bonded to a chimera… We should probably take you to the hospital."

"Wouldn't the doctors just freak out or something? I mean, I'm a cat with wings. That talks."

Ed grinned mischievously "I think I know someone who can find a doctor that wouldn't mind."

**Okay, so, are we going to set a weekday for updates or do you guys just want me to update whenever? **


	7. WHOOPS I SUCK

**Okay, I have lost motivation for this fanfic. Sorry, I'm just a generally unmotivated person. I may or may not continue this eventually, but don't hold your breath.**


End file.
